1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer technology, particularly to a multi-version control method for data documents, and a device thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general processing procedure for software upgrade proceeds as follows: mismatched blocks are generated through finding mismatched points of data contents between a lower-version document and a higher-version document; related editing actions are estimated through the found matched blocks and mismatched blocks, wherein the actions include copying, replacing inserting and deleting; then the related editing actions are performed to replace contents in a lower-version document with contents in a higher-version document. However, in such a processing procedure for software upgrade, the editing actions are multifarious and numerous. The processing time for recovering software from the generated increments is long and time efficiency is poor.
Additionally, there exists a method for upgrading the data documents by means of increments. Particularly, when a data document is being upgraded, only the data document added in the newer version needs to be combined with the data document in the elder version (including the original data document and the elder upgraded versions), and indexes corresponding to the data documents of elder versions and newer version are established respectively. Also, the user can obtain the data document of elder versions and the upgraded data document of newer version by the established indexes, and perform the operations of selecting a version or switching between versions at any time; thereby the user can switch between the versions of documents flexibly. However, this method only establishes a corresponding indexing relationship between the numerous documents of the two versions of a software. In addition, the method can't perform compression of detailed contents for a particular document. Therefore, the compression rate is not high enough.
In summary, all the existing processing methods that based on software upgrading cannot perform relevant processing for the data documents of different versions.